


The Halloween Night For The Two Girls

by RYF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYF/pseuds/RYF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls share a halloween night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Night For The Two Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not halloween anymore. But I did start this on halloween!

“I think I’m too old for halloween, actually,” said Amy when her friend brought the subject.

“Oh…” reacted Agnes, looking disappointed. “So the same should apply to me, huh...”

“I didn’t mean that.”

“We’re the same age, though.”

Amy felt bad about it. She knew how much Agnes loved this kind of thing. Witches, monsters, horror stories. It might be weird for a fifteen years girl to be as obsessed with childish things, but it always made her happy, so Amy never complained about it. The two of them were friends since they were kids. Amy always thought that side of Agnes was cute.

That was not enough to make her go around asking candies with other kids while wearing a ghost costume, though.

“So...how about we pass halloween together, then, in a less childish way?” Suggested Amy.

“You mean...like a halloween party?”

“Hmm...that would be cool. But I was thinking more, like..maybe we could make a little private party in my house. My parents won’t be home, anyway, and they want me home to give candies to the kids…”

“Maybe we could spend the night watching horror movies!” Suggested Agnes, smiling, jumping and clapping with her hands.

“That’s not what…” Amy stopped. She wasn’t good with horror movies, or horror stories in general. Agnes looked happy with the idea, though, and she didn’t want to disappoint her again. “Ok, then. That could be nice.”

“Right! So I’ll bring the movies. About the food…”

“Don’t worry. I'll make something. You’re not...very good with this kind of thing, anyway. Just be sure to bring good movies…”.  
“...but not too scary, please.” She thought.

“Hehe! Don’t worry! I’ll be sure to bring the scariest movies I know! I won’t let you sleep that night!”

Amy felt a shiver down her spine. Agnes' smile was radiant, though, so she kept silence. After saying goodbye to her friend that night, Amy thought: “I can’t believe I’ll be doing this. I must really love this girl.”

***

On halloween night, Amy answered the door. Behind it was a cute blonde witch with wavy hair waiting.

“So...you’re still wearing a costume, huh?”

“I had it done. It would be a loss not to use it. You think it’s weird?”

Amy felt a stab on her heart. Her friend was really looking forward for that day. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that she had spoilt that night for her.  
Of course Amy had dressed for the event. A costume would be a little too much, though. She had her black hair tied with a purple scrunchie, a present from Agnes. She was wearing a jeans shorts, also Agnes’s present, with black-tights, since the weather was cold. Those were also a present from her friend. She wondered how much Agnes was trying to dress her up.

“It’s okay. You can answer the door, since you’re on the mood already. Also…” Amy turned to the other side and completed: “...you look cute like that.”  
She could hear her friend giggling on her back.

“A-anyway...we could start if you want.” Amy continued, hiding the blush that formed on her face. “When we get hungry, I’ll prepare something to eat. Mom left a lot for us...there’s also juice. I know you can’t stand soda.”

“Yeah, thanks, I'm sure they're great. Anyway, I brought the scariest movies I ever watched! I had to make sure they would make you jump, so I didn’t brought any soft ones.”

Amy felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

“You...should have brought something you didn’t watch yet, you know.” She said, taking the bag her friend passed and examining inside it. “Wait, there’s at least ten DVDs here.”

“Well, I said I wouldn’t let you sleep tonight.”

“No, no. We don’t even have time to watch everything.”

“We do, actually. The night is just starting.”

“What about sleeping?”

“Come on, it’s halloween.” Agnes said, happily jumping to her friend’s couch. “Choose something and put it on.”

Sighing, Amy looked inside the bag. She was sure everything there would terrify her, so there was no point in choosing it. Putting the first disc she grabbed on the DVD player she seated beside her friend.

She could feel a mischievous smile on her friend’s lips when the movie started. She was having a lot of fun at her account.

Agnes had her her legs bent, with her feet above the couch (she always felt home when the two of them were alone), and had her eyes fixated on the screen. Even though she had watched it already. She really loved horror movies. Her long skirt, part of the witch costume, making volume between them.

The bell on the door rang. Kids from halloween, probably. Hitting pause on the movie, Agnes went cheerfully to answer the door.

“Tricks or treats!” Three boys, one werewolf, one ghost and one vampire waited outside.

“Hmmm, I don’t really have anything now, but let me conjure something with my magic,” with agile movements, Agnes put candies that were on the bowl beside her on her sleeves. With a theatrical gesture, she let the candies fall from her sleeves to the bags the kids were carrying, as if they were appearing with magic.

At first the kids were amazed with the girl's tricks, but soon realized who was in front of them.

“Agnes? What are you doing there?”

“I felt like doing something different this year. Sorry.” She joined her hands, smiling.

“No way” exclaimed the vampire boy, “You’re our leader. The other kids are waiting for you.”

“Well. You know. That’s exactly why you must go and get all the candies you can. You definitely must not lose to the other groups. It’ll stain my name!”

“Yes, ma’am” yelled the kids, they turned away and started to run.

"Maybe that really was a little childish."

Giving a smile, Agnes turned back to her friend.

“You’re really good with kids” Amy said, with a serious face. “Any plans of having some of your own?”

Agnes stared at her friend, and gave a nervous smile.

“Not really. Well, I’m fifteen. A little too soon to think about that, don’t you think?”

“Maybe, but we should be always thinking about our future.”

“Well...since you brought it...I actually don’t think I want that. Spoiling other people’s kids are enough to me.”

“But that looks like such a waste. You would be a great mom.”

“It can’t be helped, though.” She giggled nervously.

“You could make me the godmother, even.”

“Geez, Amy, can you stop that?”

“I’m sorry...I just…”

Agnes sighed.

“I don’t want you saying that, okay? My family and everyone is always pushing that on me. Mom even keeps saying how she can’t wait to have a grandchild and everything. I know I will end up letting her down, but I can't just force myself to do something I don't want to. Now even you…” she lowered her head,“It may be selfish, but…”

“No, sorry, you're right” hurried to answer, Amy. “It's not selfish. You don’t need to do something you don’t want to. I don’t know what got to me. I think I’m kind upset. I feel like I forced you to spend this night with me instead of going outside. I know how much you love haloween.”

Feeling better, Agnes got back to the couch. She hit the play on the controller.

“You know” she said, her eyes on the TV. “I was really looking forward to go out this night with you. Since it’s halloween. Maybe it's a little childish, but I loved all of it...”

“Sorr...”

“So you better make this night worth it.” Agnes finished with a smile.

***

The movie was running for twenty minutes. Some kids had interrupted them, but soon were gone. Amy started to get worried. It was just the first movie, but she felt like she wasn’t going to make it to the end. The atmosphere was getting darker and, even though she didn’t even know what the movie was about yet, she was terrified by it.

The street was silent, most kids probably had moved to other streets. Agnes was quiet and engaged, like she always was while watching something. Amy felt the dark atmosphere of the movie starting to invade her house as well. Any moment something would happen. She had a plan for when she couldn’t take it anymore, but she hoped it would take a little more time to use it.

But as the girl on the screen entered the dark room and a shadow passed behind her, she gave up.

“I...I’m kinda hungry.”

“Already?” Said Agnes, with a smile that showed that she had seen through her friend.

“I didn’t eat anything this afternoon. I was kinda nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, I mean…”

“Hmm…” Agnes put her finger on her closed mouth, pretending to think. “Well, okay. I’m craving for some sweets. Do you have sweets?”

“Of course”

***

At the kitchen, the two girls were serving the food that Amy’s mother left for them. It was basically halloween’s snacks, some sweet and some salty. Agnes liked the sweet ones, while Amy always liked salty things better.

“These look delicious” Agnes said, putting a chocolate truffle inside her mouth. “Did you mom make them?”

“I helped her.”

“Oh. So I’m sure they’re really tasty”

Amy blushed a little and looked at her friend happily putting the snacks on a plate above the table.

“I’ll handle them.” She said. “You’re a disaster dealing with food. Go serve the juices”.

“It's okay if they’re done already.” Said Agnes while pouting, but turned to the refrigerator.

She got a jar with strawberry juice (her favorite) and put it on the table, turning to get the cups. She started to fill the first of them with juice.

“Wearing this costume and handling strawberry juice. It kinda looks like you’re brewing some kind of potion.”

“Is that so? Then…”, Agnes made gestures with her fingers towards the cup she had just filled. “I’m making this a love potion so that you will fall in love with me…” a shade of red raised on her face and, smiling shyly, she said: “...just kidding.”

Amy got the cup. In front of a surprised Agnes, she swallowed it in one gulp.

“Stop joking around.” She said, hiding her embarrassament. “Let’s get it ready and go back.”

***

Back to the couch, with the snacks on a chair in front of them and the juices on the floor, the two girls continued to watch the movie. Agnes had her legs on the couch again and Amy was properly seated beside her. The movie got to the scariest part, with grotesque creatures stalking the protagonists on the dark house.

“You’re not good with those, right?” Said Agnes, looking to her friend. “Horror movies, I mean.”

“If you know that, why did you suggest it?” Amy replied.

“Since I love them. I love horror movies. And…” Agnes made a little pause. “I love you. And I want to share things I love with you. I know you're scared, but I'm really happy if we do it together…”

“It’s okay” Amy said. “I get it. I'll watch to the end, okay?”

“If you’re afraid, you can hold on me. Would that make you feel better?” Agnes gave a smile.

“And what good would that do?” Amy sighed, but grabbed her friend’s arm anyway, pushing her body close to hers.

Amy hugs her friends a lot (in fact, she was hugged by Agnes a lot), but something about that situation was different. Maybe because that was a gesture usually shared by lovers? Or because of the weird joke Agnes made on the kitchen early. She felt her heart beating louder. And it just got worse as she looked up to her friend’s face.

“Agnes” She said, with a shy smile on her face. “Maybe that potion might be working...” As her friend looked at her with a surprised expression, she completed: “...just kidding.

***

The first movie was almost at the climax. Amy was too distracted to even be scared at that point. She had been conscious about her friend’s body since she grabbed her arm and got closer. They were friends for years, so she had seen Agnes body several times in the past. Be it sleepovers, or changing clothes. They even took baths together. She never felt the way she was now before.

“It’s all her fault for saying something weird.” Amy thought.

She always thought Agnes was cute. Maybe even sexy. She remembers being jealous once, when a guy called her out. It looked natural, since Agnes was her best friend. Being protective of her was normal. But now Amy started to wonder if that jealousy had another meaning.

The door rang again. Agnes jumped again to answer the kids. Watching her friend, an idea formed on Amy’s head. It was embarrassing, but if she tried to go with it, maybe she would realize her true feelings. Or maybe even Agnes's.

While her friend closed the door, Amy put her hands over her eyes.

“Tricks or treats!” she said.

“Hmm…” Agnes stayed silent, like pondering.

“So?”

“I’m wondering...which one would be best, I wonder…”

“I’m planning to give you the same thing, not matter what you answer. Don’t think about it too much.”

“So what’s the point anyway?” Agnes smiled.” Okay, treats then.”

Gently Amy turned her friend's body to face her. She took one of the candies from the bowl and started to unwrap it. “Close your eyes” she asked.

Agnes obeyed, opening her mouth, waiting for the candy.

Amy looked her friend's face and, feeling her face getting hot, put the candy inside her own mouth. She then joined her mouth with the open mouth of her friend. Feeling her soft lips and warm breath. Amy pushed the candy with her tongue, making it pass to Agnes and closed her mouth, locking her friends lower lips with hers.  
She went two steps behind. Looked at her friend, now with open eyes, surprised expression, holding her fingers against her closed mouth.

“Happy halloween” said Amy.

Both girls had the face red. They stared at each other in silence.

Agnes was the one to break the silence:

“Well...that was...really good.” She said, her hands on her lips. “That won’t release you from the movies, though.”

Amy sighed, and gave a brilliant smile. She hold her friend’s hands.

“If I get too scared, will you hold my hand through all the night?”

Agnes nodded, with an embarrassed smile.

That night, the girls' hands did not parted anymore.


End file.
